dragonballabsalonfandomcom-20200222-history
Broly
Broly (ブロリー) is the evil Legendary Super Saiyan, and is the strongest Saiyan in all of history that has ever lived. He is the one that Lord Erion seeks to revive during his invasion of Earth in Dragon Ball Absalon. History Broly is the son of a low-class Saiyan named Paragus. At birth, Broly was placed in a crib next to Son Goku, who was born the same day. For some strange reason the cries of Kakarot Broly caused in a number of disorders, from apparent rejection or discomfort, which inadvertently increased his power level, reaching 10,000. King Vegeta, fearing that his strength grew more as he grows up and rebels against him, ordered to execute Broly and his father, Paragus. Believing them dead, threw their bodies in a junkyard in planet Vegeta. The destruction of Planet Vegeta at the hands of Frieza caused the destruction of almost the entire, Saiyan race and dispersion throughout the universe of the remaining survivors survivors, precisely, Broly was one of them, and still just a baby was able to save his father and take him to another planet acting unconsciously. His father, Paragus, was caring and raising him, trying to contain the immense power dormant within him, which even allowed him to become Super Saiyan since childhood. But it was useless once he grew, Broly was uncontrollable, his strength was far superior to that of his father and he was devoted to destroy every planet he found on his way. Power Known as the legendary Saiyan warrior, Broly has always been one of the strongest Super Saiyans to ever exist and was born with a high power level of 10,000. Prior to Broly being revealed as the Legendary Super Saiyan, Paragus previously restrained Broly's power to his base form via his crown, which made Broly's power level much weaker than Paragus. Once Broly became angered by Goku’s presence, his power level in his Super Saiyan form was strong enough to be sensed from King Kai's planet. Above Broly’s Super Saiyan form is his powerful and dangerous Legendary Super Saiyan form. While in this form, Legendary Super Saiyan Broly becomes a foe with bottomless power that continues to rise overtime and also is shown to possess exceptional stamina, being capable of surviving grievous wounds that would have normally killed other warriors. While battling the Z Fighters in this form he is much stronger than Goku, Gohan, Future Trunks and Vegeta as Super Saiyans and even Piccolo after he has fused with Kami. Even when Piccolo and Goku both attack Broly with punches and kicks at full strength, Broly takes no damage, effortlessly dodges their combined attacks, and easily knocks them aside. Broly also even took a full power Kamehameha wave from Super Saiyan Goku at point-blank range and not only emerged completely unscathed, but even laughed the attack off. The only way he could be stopped was by the Z Fighters channeling all of their combined energy into Goku, giving him a temporary power boost to be able to defeat the Legendary Super Saiyan. Later, in his second appearance seven years later, Gohan (now an adult) challenges Broly on his own. Broly was much more powerful than before, with his regular Super Saiyan state being just as powerful as his Legendary Super Saiyan state from his previous appearance. Once transformed into his Legendary Super Saiyan state he is easily able to defeat Super Saiyan 2 Gohan without any difficulty. However, the full combined power of the Kamehameha wave used by Super Saiyans Goku, Gohan and Goten was powerful enough to defeat Broly once again, pushing him into the sun. Broly was still able to survive and heal from these injuries, becoming even stronger and transforming into a Legendary Super Saiyan 3, however, Broly was beaten once more by Super Saiyan 3 Goku. Though he has not made another appearance thus far, it is said that Broly could’ve easily defeated all of the adversaries that the Z Fighters faced in the GT series. This also includes the powerful Omega Shenron, due to the fact that Broly has power that continues to rise as stated above, he can access the Legendary Super Saiyan 4 tranformation. In Dragon Ball Absalon, Broly is even shown to be able capable of transforming into a Legendary Super Saiyan 5 as well. Abilities and Techniques Energy Shield A technique Broly uses to shield himself from oncoming attacks within a green aura of ki. The shield is very durable, as shown to be able to withstand Planet Vegeta's explosion and even the intense heat of lava. Broly can also use this as a gigantic energy shield to protect him from incoming attacks and ki blasts from his opponents. Eraser Cannon Broly's signature attack, Broly holds his hand behind him and charges a powerful green energy sphere into it. When launched, the energy spheres also begin homing his opponents. If this attack is taken at point blank range, it can severely injure his opponent inflicting incredible amounts of damage. Gigantic Meteor This attack is a far more powerful version of the Eraser Cannon technique that begins as a small green energy sphere, however, it immensely expands when in contact with a solid object becoming a powerful giant sphere of energy. It holds the power of seriously damaging planets or even destroying them. Regeneration Broly is shown to have an enhanced healing factor as compared to the normal Saiyan warrior. As a baby he quickly healed from being stabbed through the stomach, after "exploding" from being attack Goku's energy transferred into his fist at the end of his first appearance his wounds managed to heal very quickly, and after having his heart the rest of his body explode when he was forced into the sun at the end of his second appearance. After all of this, he even managed to regenerate from his damage from the sun and attain the Super Saiyan 3 form. Forms and Transformations Super Saiyan During Broly's first psychotic outburst where he pursues Goku, he transforms into a Super Saiyan. In his mind-controlled version of the Super Saiyan form, his hair has a neon blue hue with purple tint. Additionally, he does not gain as much power as he would in his true Super Saiyan form due to the control device used by Paragus. In his second appearance, Broly's regular Super Saiyan transformation makes its official debut. In both versions of this form, Broly seems to gain an unflinching response to attacks from his opponents. This is first seen when he is completely unfazed by everything that Goku throws at him and especially evident when Goku lands a kick to Broly's face, slightly bloodying his mouth, only for Broly to shrug off the injury completely. Later on when Super Saiyan Vegeta kicks Broly directly to his neck followed up by a powerful energy blast, both of them have no effect on him whatsoever. He is also shown to be strong enough to take down Goten and Trunks as Super Saiyans without much effort. Legendary Super Saiyan As the Legendary Super Saiyan, Broly's strength and speed extraordinarily excel that of any Super Saiyan that has ever been shown previously. During his transformation, Broly's height and muscle mass also increase by a great amount, his skin cracks and peels back to reveal a powerful green-colored energy in his body. Additionally, the irises and pupils in his eyes disappear, and his hair changes to a light-green color. Once in this transformed state, Broly becomes highly volatile with bottomless power that continues to rise overtime making him almost completely unstoppable. Since the power level in this form is so vast, Broly has been shown to take extremely powerful attacks without so much as flinching, such as a point-blank full power Kamehameha wave from Goku and can destroy planets with a single energy sphere. The form's effectiveness is shown in full force as he fought two Full-Power Super Saiyans, two regular Super Saiyans, and a Super Namek all at the same time while remaining in control of the entire fight, with his opponents being unable to hurt him in the least. Even as a Super Saiyan 2, Gohan could barely hold his own against the Legendary Super Saiyan. Gohan is able to inflict some damage to Broly, but not enough to shift the battle in his favor with Broly completely dominating him. Aditionally, Broly has also shown to be able to make powerful characters such as Vegito for example (the most powerful character in the Dragon Ball series) struggle a little bit. Legendary Super Saiyan 3 Extracting every drop of potential from his Saiyan blood and healing from his injuries, Broly achieves the Super Saiyan 3 form which quadruples his power. He returns once again thirsting for revenge after being defeated by the combined Kamehameha of Gohan, Goten, and Goku. Legendary Super Saiyan 4 With the aid of the Shadow Dragons, Broly was able to achieve the Super Saiyan 4 form which multiplies his power far beyond that of a Legendary Super Saiyan 3. Much like Goku, Broly undergoes the Golden Great Ape transformation, before concentrating and results in him becoming a Super Saiyan 4. As a Legendary Super Saiyan 4, Broly is more than a match for the Z fighters and was even able to fight and defeat both Goku and Vegeta in their Super Saiyan 4 forms. Including fighting and nearly killing some of the Shadow Dragons themselves. Legendary Super Saiyan 5 The last and highest Saiyan transformation which allows Broly to reach his maximum Saiyan potential. As a Super Saiyan 5 Broly is nearly equal to Goku as a Super Saiyan God Super Saiyan and is a little above him and Vegeta as they too are in their Super Saiyan 5 stages. How Broly achieves this transformation is unknown. Category:Saiyans Category:Villains Category:Characters Category:Males